


Hair

by HikariYuki



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Fem!Evan - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYuki/pseuds/HikariYuki
Summary: Evan reminisces on all the memories her long hair had brought her.Fem!Evan with long hair.
Kudos: 10





	Hair

A young maiden stood on the deck of the floating ship, Lumiere. Her cloak flowing as the wind blew. Delicate fingers reach up to grab at the edges of the hood, pulling it down, letting long luscious locks of hair that could make even the transcendents jealous, to fall freely. Eyes closed as she felt the wind brush against her face, rustling her hair. She lifted her hand to tuck lose strands behind her ear. Eye lids open, revealing bright blue orbs that matched the vast ocean below. She turned as the sound of the door opening caught her attention. What came out was none other than the owner of the ship himself, the master thief, Phantom.

“Your hair’s getting long.” He stated as he attempted to start casual conversation with the younger girl. Her eyes darted to her hair, noticing that it was reaching her knees. It was indeed getting long. She frowned, “You’re right. Do you think I should cut it? It might get in the way of battle.” She questioned. Phantom thought for a moment before replying, “It’s honestly up to you. Oh, and I apologise but I didn’t mean to sound that way, I was just simply stating that your hair was getting longer. It would be a shame if you were to cut such beauty.” Evan giggled at the compliment the fellow hero gave her. The thief does have a tendency to flirt.

A comfortable silence then settled in, both of them enjoying each other’s presence. Phantom spoke first, breaking the silence. “Though if you don’t mind me asking, why do you keep your hair this long when you yourself said it might get in the way of battle?” It was just a simply question out of curiosity, no other motives. Evan pursed her lips together as she tried to put it in words, her hands threading in between brown locks, her mind swimming with nostalgia. Her hair had held many happy memories she spent with the people she cares for.

How she would sit in front of a mirror in her home. Her home wasn’t big, not when it housed four people, but it was warm and cosy, it had everything she needed and wanted inside. Her mother would be behind her, brushing her hair, whilst speaking to her in gentle hushed tones, asking her about her day. She would love those times, where she could tell her mother her daily adventures filled with childish innocence and freedom. Her mother would chuckle and get back on brushing the dirt out from her hair, scolding her for not being careful, with a smile on her face.

How she would accidentally get her hair caught on the fences when she would play around when she was supposed to be doing farm work. She would yell for her father, who would rush to her side immediately at the call. Fingers would shot up to her hair, prying her hair out swiftly and skilfully. She would then cheer in happiness and hug her father in gratitude. Father would let out a huff, telling her to be more careful next time while a calloused hand petting her head, messing up her already messy hair. Mother is going to have a hard time straitening her hair again.

How her brother would place chicken feathers, hay, dirt, anything he could get his hands on into her hair. She would gasp and try to tug the foreign item out of her hair, before giving up and deciding to lash out at her brother. Angrily grabbing on his overalls and hand hitting him lightly. Utah would laugh loudly, not at all restraining his voice, at the results of his prank. Soon after he would break and help his sister get rid of whatever item he had placed in the first place. His actions are rougher than mother and father though he tries his best at being gentle, it still never fails to get her sister to let out a yelped at her hair being tug. He would say sorry while sounding not the least apologetic, leaving Evan pouting. After he got the item out Evan would turn back and give him another hit on the arm before turning back to her house. He would laughed again and pet her head with his hand, though not quite as much as father’s, that were rough from all the farm work he had done, as he ran past her. Making her let out a startled cry and chased after him until either one of their parents stop them.

Those memories brought a small smile to her face, those were the times where she didn’t have a single worry, where she still had her innocent. It changed when she met Mir, it wasn’t entirely bad, it might have came with a huge responsibility as her new position as a hero, but it allowed her to meet the best friend that was soul bonded to her. It led her to many adventures, some happy and fun, other were sad and disappointing, but they all contributed to make her who she is right now. She even got to meet new people that became her new family, each showing their affections in their own unique way.

How Mercedes would play and style with her hair when she had time and wasn’t out training or doing her queenly things. She would sit obediently and keep still as Mercedes tried out different hairstyles on her hair. It would be different every time but they all look equally stunning. After she finished she would then bring out a mirror and show Evan what she accomplished. Evan never fails to be amazed by the beautiful hairstyles Mercedes could do. She would flush lightly at the sight of herself, never thinking that a plain farm girl like her could look this beautiful. She would then bow and thank Mercedes with the biggest smile she has, her rosy cheeks just add more to her charm. Mercedes’s mother instincts would kick in and she would embrace the younger girl, and they would stay in that position for a nice long moment.

How Eunwol would lend her some of his hair products or give tips about caring for such long hair with him being the only guy with such long hair. He was anxious when meeting Evan for the first time, being forgotten again and again had led him to stop creating long bonds. But even he couldn’t stay standing at the kindness of the younger girl and had warmed up to her. He would brush her hair when Mercedes was not available. She like how he would gently handle her hair, not at all the same on how he treats monsters on the battlefield. He would sometimes wash her hair as well. Her hair would end up extra smooth after that, being able to run her fingers through her hair without a tugging a knot.

How Luminous treated her hair. At first the young dragon master was afraid of the serenity mage, with his piercing heterochronic eyes, capable of seeing through you. His arguments with Phantom didn’t help either, but she soon found out how gentle the mage could be when he wanted to. He had a cold exterior but on the inside, he’s a softy. When they first met, he had scoffed at her, not believing that Freud is dead and a successor was chosen. He didn’t realise how much those words hurt her until he found her crying secretly when she thought no one was looking. Ever since then he had treated her kindly, albeit rough on the edges as he wasn’t one to show emotions much. When no one else was available, Evan would run up to Luminous, a comb in her hand, shyly asking for help. He would hesitate, but the look in her eyes were enough to make him agree. They would then go to a private safe spot only they know and sit in the meadow, surrounded by flowers and greenery, where Luminous would brush her hair. She love the way how delicately the mage treats her hair, it never hurts when he does it. She secretly wished that those times would happen more often.

How Aran would ruffle her hair when she did a job well done, praising her. Evan would smile in glee, happy at the acknowledgement. Aran, despite having long snowy hair wasn’t the best at handling hair. She was more focus on battling rather than appearance after all, but she would try her best at brushing Evan’s hair. Every now and then tugging at a strong knot which let the young dragon master led out a cry, to which the snow woman would apologise.

How Phantom would nag at her for dirtying her hair, claiming that a maiden should take care of her hair. After the scolding session, he would then sit down with her on the floor and clean her hair, using some expensive products as well, to Evan’s protest. He would just wave her off, telling her that a woman’s hair should be beautiful. That would quiet Evan down, a light flush dusting her face as she sat patiently.

How the Demon Slayer would murmur fairy-tale from places where she could only dream of ever visiting. Places where half human half foxes roam around, places where magic was taboo and only the wicked ever practiced. All the while tenderly brushing her hair. When they first met, he was distant and cold, not once bothering to converse with her, but she could never ignore the sadness in his eyes. One day, they were paired up on mission in Edelstein, she couldn’t help the curiosity bubbling in her and asked him why are his eyes always so sad. He paused and seemed to contemplate whether to tell or not. The silence made Evan nervous and she apologised on being insensitive, taking the silence as an answer. He suddenly spoke up, briefly explaining to her about his circumstances, about his brother and his betrayal while she stood there listening. After he finished, Evan went up to him and gave him one of her signature smiles and comforted him, claiming that there is still hope. The hope in her bright blue eyes were enough to make him believe that, even for a split second. A hearty laugh burst out from his throat, surprising Evan. He calmed down soon after and smiled gently, a sight Evan never saw. The sadness in his eyes was replaced with content and even nostalgia. He then placed his hand on her head, Evan letting out a yelp with the sudden contact, which further fueled his smile. Before whispering softy that she reminded him of his brother. Evan’s sharp ears had caught that and she turned to give him one of her biggest smiles.

How Mir would bite into her hair when she ignored him, or when he was hungry and Evan wasn’t listening to his whining. He would let go once he had his mistress’s attention and continue his tantrum until she breaks and get him some food. He would then cheer and nuzzle against her hair, claiming that ‘it has the comforting scent of mistress!’. When they had to camp outside during one of their adventures, they would snuggle up to each other, taking each other’s warmth. Mir would then fall asleep on his mistress’s hair, all curled up, leaving her no choice but to comply and let sleep take her.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she thought back on those memories. She turned back to the scenery, looking past the gorgeous blue sky and the vast ocean beneath. “Because it feels like home” Phantom was taken aback at the answer, surprise clear on his face before fading into a gentle smile. Amethyst orbs soften at the sight of the young girl before him, enjoying the little things in life, he couldn’t help the smile gracing his face. His eyes sadden when he thought about the young dragon master, girls like her should be adventuring, should still have her innocent and curiosity about the world, not forced to grow up and have the weight of the world on her shoulders. He then thought about what he would do with her after they were done with their quest, perhaps let her have her adventure she never gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
